The Secret Life of an American Student in Korea
by marol95
Summary: I live alone. No parents. No pets. No companionship. I am a seventeen year-old female. I went to Trayton High School. I am about to become a high school senior. I have a full-time job. I have few friends. I am usually loner. Now you know me... Or at least that's what the public eye knows about who I am...
1. The Meeting

This is my first attempt at writing a story. Please enjoy! 3

**Forward**

I live alone. No parents. No pets. No companionship. I am a seventeen year-old female. I went to Trayton High School. I am about to become a high school senior. I have a full-time job. I have few friends. I am usually loner. Now you know me...

Or at least that's what the public eye knows about who I am...

Did I happen to mention what my job was? No? Well believe it or not I am one of the most popular song writers and producers in the world of K-pop... It's just that no-one knows who I am...

This is my story.

**Chapter One:**** The Meeting**

Once upon a time...

Wait... let's take this in another direction...

**April 27th, 2012**

I had just finished the longest ever shift at the local Hot Topic and was elated to be almost to my house because my brother was finally coming home from a year away at college. But when I had come closer to my house I became more and more confused by what I was seeing. I truly did not understand. Why was my dad's entire congregation standing outside my house. It wasn't like anyone had passed away... Had someone died? Who? I began thinking of all of the elderly people in my father's church, but they were all there...

What happened?

Where were my parents?

Where was my mom?

Where was my dad?

What about my older brother? Wasn't he supposed to be coming home from college today?

And then I saw the smashed vehicle in the road...

and it hit me...

It was my family...

They all were gone...

And I was left all alone.

**May 11th, 2012**

"Can you believe that it's been two weeks already?"

I don't even remember who said it, but someone in my class was trying to recall what happened two weeks ago. I try not to but all the memories just begin to whirl through my head as if the past two weeks had all happened in the past 30 seconds.

The memories of identifying the three corpses, having to get a lawyer to pursue the drunk driver who murdered my family, the funeral, the sob story speeches, the overwhelming and intolerable pity that people continue to give... I just can't handle it.

"Yea. I honestly can't believe that the 'Cat Who Sneezes' video already has, like, 20 million views online!", someone else had responded to the asker's question.

Oh. Well, I guess that's interesting too...

**July 30th, 2012**

"That's the last of it", I whisper to myself as I place the last box on the donation truck.

I decided about a month ago that I needed to just start fresh in a new place. I decided to get rid of almost everything. I got rid of their clothing, their beds, sheets, old toys, everything.

I enlisted the help of the church members to pack up everything to donate it. I couldn't let this bring me down. The only thing I wanted to keep was the pictures... Of which there were more than enough.

I walk back in the house and take a look around. The house looks so plain. And empty.

I think I am going to put the house up for sale and find an apartment. I need to get out of here. I feel as if I'm drowning in grief.

I need to snap out of it.

I can make it through this.

**August 4th, 2012 – S.M. Entertainment Youth Audition - NYC**

How did Rhi ever convince me to do this thing?

Over the past few months, a certain ability seems to have appeared due to the loss of my family.

Now I have the urge to write out my feelings in to poetry... I know this sounds crazy but it has really happened... I write lots of poems and sometimes set the poetry to a song I know or even create my own melody to go along with it. My best friend Rhianna overheard me and told that I should try and pursue it, that it'd be a way to start new and actually perform somewhere other than my bedroom.

Although I am not Asian in any way, shape, or form, I have been teaching myself Korean for a few years, and am almost fluent in speaking it. I heard of an audition for a Korean entertainment company and Rhi forced me to go...

Well, I guess, here I go...

I walk into the building where the audition is being held, and there are hundreds of people here to reach for their dream. I receive the application to fill out and that is when my nerves reach their peak.

What if they don't like me?

What if I mess up?

What if I forget everything?

"... 65! Is number 265 still here?!", a staff member screams across the loud, boisterous room.

265? Who could that be?

I look around the room, to try and see who ws stupid enough to not realize it's their turn, only to find 137 pairs of eyes staring right back.

I glance at the number plastered on the front of my pastel blue shirt and see numbers staring right back and screaming 265 right at me... I was the one who they had to search for... I felt even worse than I had felt already... I had a bad feeling about this...

When the staff saw my number, he came over to me and said in a rough way, "Your group is about to enter the audition room, you better be ready". When I was placed at the end of the line with people who were numbered 260 through me I was scared witless. I then overheard some of the auditioning people from the group who was before us and almost ran out the door to try starting anew somewhere else.

They were amazing! I would never be able to top that... Why should I even try?

"Next group!"

We entered the room and saw a very elegant lady sitting at a desk with a camera to record the auditions to show to her boss once the auditions were completed. The auditions continued down the line. One by one we all sang our hearts out to try at the rare chance that we all wished to receive.

After we had all finished our auditions we were told that we could leave and that they would be in touch to tell everyone the results and that they wished us the best.

As I was leaving the building, a young looking man came up to me.

"Are you Naomi Nowak?", he asked abruptly.

"Y-yes", I could barely speak, his presence had startled me so severely.

"Hello. My name is Lee Jun Ki. I am an independent manager from Korea and I saw your audition. I am quite intrigued by your talent. Would you like to go have some coffee with me? I would like to talk to you about somethings."

"Sure. I guess."

**To be continued... :)**

**My first attempt at a story.. let me know what you think... Will be as corny as many Korean manhwas.**


	2. Airport Frenzies

**Chapter Two: Airport Frenzies**

"Here's your coffee"

"Thank you." Those were the first words that Mr. Lee gad had said since he introducing himself to me at the audition venue. His looks may have been of an outgoing, intriguing person, but what I could tell at this moment was that he was quiet and reserved.

What could this man want with me? I had auditioned just an hour before I met him. Why does he want to speak with me so badly?

"Do you watch many Korean dramas?" he asks me in his velvety voice. All I am able to do is nod my head in response.

"Good. Then you may know who I am. Let's see, I am now working to scout a new talent for the songwriting and producing I am also an actor. I still do some acting but not to the extent that I used to, since I just recently finished my military service, and..."

"Oh! That's right! I have seen you before! In that show...," I hesitate while trying to remember the name, "Oh yeah! It was called Iljimae, right? Oh my gosh! That's like one of my favorite dramas!"

When he hears my response, he flashes a toothy, ear-to-ear smile that I now recognize easily.

"I'm glad that you recognize me, but I really do have some rather serious business to discuss with you." As he speaks, the atmosphere surrounding us seems to become more grave by the second. It makes me feel almost afraid of what he is about to say.

"How would like to become a songwriter and producer for the top music artists in Korea?"

What?

What had he just said?

"If you are to accept this offer, you will be offered a well-paying job, working only part-time, since you still need to attend school, but with all the benefits of a full employee. Brave Entertainment will even pay for any and all expenses to move you to Korea."

Oh. My. God.

This was the chance I had needed. A new start; A new life.

"-but there is a catch."

"I knew it was too good to be true", I respond bitterly.

"You will have to leave within 2 days. And then you must report to the CEO as soon as you arrive in Korea. You must make a decision immediately."

"Why am I needed so badly? Is there something weird about the company? Why is this so rushed," I ask while trying to decide, to come up with an answer to give him.

I try and try to think of any reason that I should say no... And then I finally have my answer.

"I accept. When's the flight?"

**August 6th, 2011 – At the Airport**

"You better email me every day, ok?" my friend Rhianna pleads with me as we both hold back our tears.

Rhianna and I have been friends since… basically forever and we're as close as sisters. This was going to be hard for both of us. We were practically family. No, we WERE family. And she was there for me like family… especially now that she was all I had left here.

"Ms. Nawok, we must leave now."

"I'm on my way Mr. Lee" I respond after he calls to me from the terminal's security entrance.

I can't believe that I am already leaving home. My physical home, that is, because the rest of what I call home left this earth months ago. I need this new start.

"Rhi, I have to leave now. I'll call you as soon as I have the chance, ok?," I ask her. "You have to make sure that you keep in touch, too. I don't know how I'll be able to do this without you there with me, Rhi!" I hug her quickly before Mr. Lee gets too impatient.

As I walk away, the tears begin to flow down my cheeks. I am leaving my home, my friend, my school, _everything_, for this unknown and uncertain future that I now reach for.

I look back and wave one last goodbye to my dearest friend and walk toward my dream.

What surprises lay ahead?

"Ms. Nowak, are you coming or not?"

"Yes, Mr. Lee. I'm coming."

"Ms. Nowak, You can call me Jun Ki if that's more comfortable for you."

"Thanks Mr.- I mean Jun Ki."

Just then an announcement over the speaker announced, _"Flight __KE082 now boarding at gate three; __Flight __KE082 now boarding at gate three."_

"That's us, right, Jun Ki?"

"That's right. Are you ready for this?"

"Let's get this new life started!" I say as I board the plane.

**6 Hours Later**

"_Passengers I'm sorry to interrupt your flight but we are going to be experiencing some turbulence for the next 30 minutes or so, so please try to remain in your seat unless it is a complete emergency. Thank you."_

Of course he would announce that as soon as I stand up to stretch my legs. I am just about to go to the aisle and was currently right in front of Lee Jun Ki.

Well I guess I should go to my seat again, huh.

All of a sudden, the plane swerved quickly to the left, practically dumping me onto Jun Ki's lap.

How embarrassing!

"Getting comfortable are you?", Jun Ki said with a smirk, practically making my heart flutter.

"No, it was because the plane suddenly-"

My sentence was cut off by another sudden jerk of the plane that caused my head to whip forward painfully. And this action caused my lips to make forceful contact with something I was unsure of... It was... warm...

Oh. My. God.

I was kissing Lee Jun Ki.


	3. The Lost Friend

**Chapter Three: The Lost Friend**

As soon as I came back to my senses I stood up quickly and carefully, leaving a shocked Jun Ki with his jaw still hanging. As I went back to my window seat I could hear the young lady sitting between us chuckle. Why was that kiss funny? I had just had my first kiss stolen by some very attractive man whom I had known for less than a month.

Yes. I am 18 and have never been kissed. What's wrong with that? It's just that the right one had never come along. But now it was just stolen from me by someone I barely knew... Not fair!~

But he was very attract- No! I can't think like that. He is just someone who is giving me a job. At least he isn't like my boss or manager or something like that. That would just be torturous.

"-wak? Ms. Nowak? You need to wake up. We're here."

I hear Jun Ki calling me and it seems that I had fallen into a deep sleep while deep in my thoughts.

I quickly look out the window and see that we were no longer in the sky.

Oh. My. Gosh. I totally forgot about that situation.

I could feel my cheeks burning. I look up at Jun Ki and he sees me look at him and glances away. It seems he didn't forget the instance on the plane...

Today was going to be awkward.

We had arrived at Incheon International Airport. I had finally arrived in Korea. I couldn't believe it!

It still doesn't feel real. It's so hard to believe that only a few days ago, I had no idea or hope for the future; Now, not only do I finally have a future, I also have a job and a home to discover what I truly wish to do.

If only that future didn't have such a strange and abnormal beginning.

**1 Hour Later in The Cab**

As I look out the window, I can see the Han River below us while we cross the bridge. I gaze into the new world that I have entered, with amazement and awe as I think that this new country is now my home.

"So as soon as we arrive at the apartment, I will introduce you to the person who will be with you almost 24/7 and will also be your roommate. She is about your age and will be in the same class as you when you begin school next Wednesday", as Jun Ki begins to tell me about what things are going to be happening and what I'm going to be doing as I adjust to my new life here in Korea.

When we finally arrive at my new apartment building, Jun Ki goes to the the door, enters a pass code and goes into the building. Not knowing whether or not I should follow him, I proceed to receive all my bags from the trunk of the cab.

"Well, are you coming?", Jun Ki called to me from the door.

While we are in the elevator the silence has become deafening. It feels so awkward. What am I supposed to do when you kissed someone who you barely knew. Someone who is also your boss... It is compromising to even make a slight adjustment of my hands for I fear the unwanted attention from him.

We arrive at the door. He enters a code into the door and we both enter the officetel.

"The view is so beautiful!", I exclaim with much excitement.

"I hoped that you wold like it", he says in a strange tone. Was he saying it... Bashfully?

Maybe I'm just imagining it.

"So where are we exactly? As in name of the area I mean."

"You are now living in Seodaemun-gu. We are not far from Ewha Womans University."

"Oh~"

"Well I will leave you the pass code for the door and let you rest.", he says as he places the paper with the code on the kitchen counter. "I will be here tomorrow at 10 a.m. And you better be ready to leave and meet some important people that you will be writing your first song for. Also Bong Cha is the girl I was telling you about earlier. Why don't you guys have a nice talk and get to know each other, I have to go to a filming."

"But how? There's no-one he-"

"Hi!", I practically fall over as a perky voice says eagerly behind me, "I'm Bong Cha! You must be Naomi!"

How did I not notice she was here?

"Oh and Naomi, about the kiss, I-", Jun Ki begins to say but I quickly cut him off.

"Please don't talk about it. It was an accident and meant nothing. I will see you in the morning."

As he began to walk away, I noticed a glimpse of what seemed to be remorse and... longing? This man was going to be the hardest thing to figure out in Korea. I can never tell what he's thinking.

"So you're from New Jersey, right?"

Bong Cha brings me back to my senses and I reply by nodding my head, "Yeah, I'm from a little town called Trayton, right near Princeton."

"Cool! I actually lived in a place called Carneys Point when I was younger, but once I hit high school, I came back."

"Really!? I lived there for almost three years. But I don't remember you... Are we in the same grade?"

"I used to go by the name of Rachel. It saved me from getting in fights", she responded eagerly.

Oh! Rachel! "Rachel Jin!", I blurt out without meaning to.

"Remember me now? I ran against you for School President before you moved."

I finally remembered everything and felt a wave of relief rush over me as the tension that my body had been feeling just melted away.

"Why don't we get your stuff moved to your room and then catch a quick dinner before we call it a night. Does that work for you? Or is there something you wanted to do before you start unpacking?", she asks me with such sincerity, it felt as though we had been best friends who were meeting each other for the first time in many years.

"There's nothing I need to pick up. But maybe tomorrow night could we maybe explore the area so I can start to adjust and get used to life here?", I ask meekly.

"Sure. So for dinner, how does some kimchi jigae sound? I know a really good delivery place."

**The Next Morning**

"Oppan Gangnam Style ~"

I hear my alarm from my iPhone screaming Psy's Gangnam Style at me telling me that it's 8:30a.m. and that I have to get ready for Jun Ki to come and take me to meet the first person I will be using my writing skills for.

I get up from my too-soft mattress and slink into the bathroom to start my morning. As I walk out of the bathroom, I smell a delicious smell coming from the small kitchen in our apartment. It almost smells like homemade waffles.

"Naomi, are you up yet?", Bong Cha yells behind her thinking I am still in my room.

"Yes I'm up, you don't have to scream, I'm usually a pretty light sleeper so you could just talk to me and I'll wake up."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to yell in your ear", she apologized with a bashful expression, "I made these thinking you might want a taste of home before your first job meeting."

It was waffles. I hadn't had a homemade breakfast since that fateful day when my family passed.

"Thank you."

After we ate breakfast, I got dressed and once my make-up was finished I sat in the living room awaiting Jun Ki's arrival.

_Ding-dong!_

Jun Ki walks in and turns to me and says, "Are you ready to go? It's going to be a very busy day."

"Let's go!"

After about an hour in the car, Jun Ki is the one who is driving, he pulls in to a building that has SBS on the side.

"You will be meeting the people you will be writing your first song for after Music Bank is finished recording. They should be done soon."

Who was it?

"Oh here they are!", he says as he points toward the end of the hallway.

Five shadowed figures approach.

To be continued... :)

Sorry about the VERY late update... Life has been life sooo... but I will continue this story even if it isn't on a regular basis but I will not stop until this story comes to a close...

Remember that commenting and subscribing equals love 3 ... and virtual cookies :) ;)


	4. The Jerk

**Chapter 4: The Jerk**

"OI! You guys! Get over here!", Jun Ki yelled to the five figures approaching.

As I stare at the five figures approaching me, I finally see their faces. I proceed to go into shock.

No. Way. In. Heck.

I couldn't believe it. My first group was going to be SHINee?!

As my mind try stop my body from freaking out, I remember to at least show some respect and say hello.

"Hello", I say timidly under my breath as they get closer.

"Hey Lee-ssi, so where's this new director-songwriter person? Did you get a new assistant? This one doesn't look as pretty as the other one"

I look up from the floor to see Min Ho finish this hurtful statement in Korean, not realizing that I had been learning the language for four years.

"You guys, I would like to introduce you to Naomi Nowak, she will be writing your next song and will also be directing your music video. Introduce yourself", he said, directing his last episode towards me.

"Oh, Ahnnyeonghaseyo, Naomi ibnida" (_Oh, hello, I am Naomi)_, I greet with a 90° bow.

***All spoken dialogue from here on, unless otherwise indicated, is spoken in Korean, but for the sake of the story is translated***

"Omo! You can speak Korean?!", exclaims Taemin. Minho's face flushes.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves instead of staring", Jun Ki tells them.

"Hello, we are shining SHINee", they do their introduction, almost causing me to go into full fangirl mode, but I keep my cool.

"My name is Onew, I am the leader. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Jonghyun, I'm in charge of vocals."

"My name is Key, I'm in charge of the rap. I really look forward to working with you."

"My name is Taemin. I'm the youngest. If you have any questions about anything just ask me."

Onew looks at Minho who just continues to stare off into the distance, "This guy is Minho, he's in charge of charisma".

Or being a jerk, I think to myself.

"So you speak Korean?", Taemin asks me.

"Y-yes, I've been learning from a website and practicing in K-Town in New York for a few years now. I'm almost fluent."

"Darn, and I was hoping this would be a good chance to be able to practice my English with someone", Key says disappointingly, frowning all the while.

"Well, I can still help you with it, if you'd be willing to help me with my Korean, too", I say in English, immediately cheering him up.

"Really!? Thank you!", he squeals, almost running at me to give me a hug but successfully intercepted by his leader.

"I am assuming since you didn't react the way most girls do when they see us, that you're not a huge fan of us then? Do you even know who we are?", Onew said almost matter-of-factly.

"I actually love your music. Especially Last Gift from your first album. I just am not the type of person to freak out in front of people."

I glance over at Minho, who was actually looking at me, but as soon as our gazes connect, he turns away.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you like our music. Do you have anything to say to her Minho? Maybe regarding something you said earlier?", he says nudging Minho.

I look at him, maybe hoping something, anything except what he said next.

"Why? It's not like I have to be nice to her anyway."

"You are such a rude person, hyung. Don't mind him, Naomi-ssi", Taemin says caringly.

"It's fine. And you can just call me Naomi, we're close enough already so it's fine."

Jun Ki pulls me back by his side and says, "You guys have to go warm up for the performance, right? You guys go on and we'll catch you guys in a few days, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll see you soon. We really look forward to working with you Ms. Naomi, right Minho?", Onew says, nudging the rude guy on his left.

"Whatever", the only words he says as he walk away from the group towards a room with SHINee's name on it.

"Well, I guess we'll see you soon", Jonghyun says as he walks away with Onew and Key following close behind.

"He'll warm up to you soon, I know he'll be nicer next time", I hope, I added in thought after Taemin says that, patting my shoulder as he walks away towards where the rest of the group went to. I'll see you soon, okay? If there's anything I can do to help you adjust, just let me know."

Wow, he was so nice. I'm not sure how to respond.

"Thanks, I will. Good luck on your performance!", that's the best response I can think of. Wow. That's original.

"Bye-bye."

As he skips away, I wonder, is he always that perky? That' will take some getting some getting used to.

"Why don't we watch the performance while we're here?", Jun Ki asks me.

I had totally forgotten he was here. "Sure", I respond.

As my mind drifts off in thought, Jun Ki leads me backstage and we watch SHINee's performance from the back. As they come off stage, Minho's eyes meet with mine and he gives me this cold, angry look.

What's Minho's issue with me? What did I ever do to him?

Wait a second... I've seen these eyes before...

He couldn't be...

He's... ?!

***********************************************************************************************************  
I'm very sorry for the late update, but with a hurricane and my mother being hospitalized it's been busy.

Please leave feedback and ideas... I'd love to know where you guys want the story to go... pretty please (^_^)


	5. History

**Chapter 5:History**

_He's that kid!?_

"Naomi? Are you okay?", Jun Ki asks me.

"Huh?", I say as I am pulled out of my thoughts yet again, "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you're okay"

"Oh. I'm fine. So what are we doing now?", I ask

He looks at me with a smile.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to visit today? I can take you before it gets too late", he says looking at me caringly.

"I don't know... I should probably get back to the apartment before Bong Cha-", as Jun Ki cuts me off, I feel the air getting heavy.

"You've been in Korea for almost two days and haven't even gotten to see anything yet. Why don't I take you to least one of my favorite places, then I can take you to your apartment and you can rest. How does that sound?", he says, as begins motioning me to his awaiting car.

He looks at me with so much sincerity that it begins to melt my heart, BUT, I will not be moved on my decision.

"I really should go-"

Then he does the one thing that can break my decision. The only thing that can break them. He gives me the puppy eyes.

"Fine", I say with much annoyance. Well, I guess, at least, I get to see a little bit of Seoul for the first time.

We begin to walk towards the parking garage where we had parked his car and instead of entering it, he begins to guide me to a bike parking area. Motor bike that is. As in motorcycle.

"What are you-", I'm at a loss for words as I see the bikes all lined up. I feel almost faint, like there is no breath to be taken.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale", Jun Ki says observantly.

"Maybe I should just go home I'm starting to not feel so well", I respond as I begin to walk back to the building, planning to just call a cab to take me to our apartment.

I feel the world begin to spin around me.

"Naomi, what's wrong?", Jun Ki begins to say frantically as I start to lose my stability.

"Ms. Naomi? Naomi!"

I hear people's voices calling me.

"NAOMI!"

As I fall, I feel arms catch me just as my head almost hits the pavement, and the last thing I see are those eyes that I knew those many years ago.

"_Mom, why is that boy crying?", my six year old self asks my mother._

"_I don't know. I'll be right back, okay?I have to go ask your father a question real fast."_

"_I'll be here."_

_I wonder what the question mom's asking is..._

_Why is that kid crying?_

_I walk over to him._

"_Boy, why are you crying?"_

"_Go away", the boy says to me._

"_But I don't want to. My name's Naomi, what's yours?"_

"_Minho."_

"_Hi. Now, look. You're not crying anymore"_

"_... Thanks."_

"_I like you", my six year old self says innocently._

"_Would you just leave me alone. I just want to be by myself."_

"_But I don't want to."_

_I am being stubborn. That's what mommy calls it._

"_Do you want to go get some ice cream?", I ask as I hear the ice cream truck coming closer._

"_Why would you do that for me? You don't even know me."_

"_Because you look like you might need a friend."_

_I take his hand and we walk towards the truck as it approaches. I begin to pull him along but I begin to lose my breath. I feel like I have no air in my chest. I begin trip over my own feet and fall to the pavement._

_I feel something hit me and hear tires screech._

_My head hurts._

_I feel someone pick me up._

_I look up and the last thing I see are these beautiful, fear stricken, brown eyes._

"-mi? Ms. Naomi? Are you awake?"

I open my eyes and find myself in a bright, white room.

"Thank God. I was so worried."

My eyes are still blurry from whatever happened. Why am I here? Where is here?

"Ms. Naomi, can you hear me?", I hear an almost melodic voice ask me.

"Yeah, but, I don't understand what happened. Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You passed out outside the studio. You've been out of it for three-and-a-half hours."

"Oh."

My eyes finally adjust and I look over thinking that it was Jun Ki who had stayed by my side, but was shocked by who I saw.

"Why are you here?", I say with animosity just dripping off of the words I say.

"You don't have to be so rude to the person who saved your life, Naomi", Jun Ki says as he enters the room, "If it wasn't for Minho here, you probably would have had a serious head injury. You're very lucky that he was there when you passed out."

I felt embarrassed at being so rude. I usually am able to hold in my anger. Why do I just feel angered whenever I speak to him... I really need to get that under control.

"What happened, why did you just pass out like that? You were fine when we left but then all of a sudden you started almost hyperventilating. Do you have anything wrong with your lungs? It really scared me when I saw you so lifeless when you passed out", Jun Ki asks in a worried tone.

"When I was younger I had some issues with asthma, but I grew out of it when I turned 15. I haven't had any issues in years. I don't know what happened", I reply, but I can't help but feel that this was no small deal.

"Would you like me to get the doctor for you?", Jun Ki asks while giving me a blindingly beautiful smile.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Jun Ki."

Jun Ki leaves the room and I breathe a sigh of relief. I begin to try to sit up when I feel a pair of hands suddenly assist me.

That's right. I forgot HE was here.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much. Would you just go away?", I say to Minho.

"I believe that when I asked you to do that 11 years ago, you didn't give me the pleasure of being alone so why would I give that to you?", he asks with a cheeky smile.

"What do you mean?"

Then it hit me...

"That was you?!"

As I feel my body shaking at the thought of meeting someone who I had once known, Minho leans in very near to my face and whispers...

"**It's good to see you again, Naomi."**


End file.
